Yu-Gi-Oh!:Article Contents Policy
Article Creation Articles are to have correct capitalization of relevant words, and to be spelled correctly. Where necessary, articles are to have American English Spellings, to reflect the TCG's primarily American playing base, and also due to the fact that all cards use American English Spellings. Articles are not to be personalized and should not be written in first person. Signatures are not to be left on articles in the Main Space. Articles created with 'hi', or other such erroneous content, will be deleted on sight Article Content Where information on the Anime/Manga is classified as outdated (Characters disappearing, characters changing houses in GX, etc), content is to be left in both the updated area, and in the outdated area, with a reference to the newer information or the older information where applicable. Redirects This Wikia will have each Card Article listed under its English Name (or most appropriate English Translation). This is, after all, an English-speaking Wikia. All redirects e.g. Set Numbers, and Card Numbers, will always redirect back to the original article, never holding a second copy of the article that already exists. Deck Articles A deck page must give details on strategies. Any pages that are just a list of suggested cards will be deleted. Lists of suggestions are better avoided, useful cards should be noted throughout the article. If a deck article does contain a list of cards the cards are to be relevant and must have a reason for being in the deck. If a deck is based on a particular archetype, listing all cards that fall into the archetype should not be done simply because they are part of the archetype (eg. Harpie Girl is usually better off not included in a Harpie deck despite being part of the archetype). Other Card Information Pages All pages in this section are to use the navigation template. Card Rulings Card Rulings are to be added if and when time allows. Allowed sites for rulings are Upper Deck Entertainment, Netrep and the Konami FAQ Hotline. Manga and Anime rulings do not belong on a card rulings page. Card Trivia The following are examples of what qualifies as trivia. * Ties to historical background such as religion, literature, art, or geography. * Based on real people and places. * Based on fictional creatures, people, places etc. * The cover pages of booster packs, etc. that the card appears on. (eg Archlord Zerato is the cover page for Ancient Sanctuary booster.) * Alternate artwork and artwork differences between English and Japanese cards. * Progressive storylines that a series of cards tell. (Warrior Lady of the Wasteland was once D.D. Warrior Lady after being returned from the different dimension as seen in Karma Cut and Different Dimension Gate.) * Cards appearing in other cards artwork. * Existence of card counterparts. What does not count as card trivia: * Anything extremely obvious. * Anything that fits better into Rulings, Tips, Anime and Manga appearances or Errata sections. * Based on non-fictional creatures. Card Galleries Galleries are to include all existing versions of the card to date in the TCG and OCG. If any of the card images are not uploaded their links should still be included. Refer to the Image Policy for more information. If you don't include all cards, please include the stub tag on the page. Cards from the Bandai sets, Dungeon Dice Monsters cards and figures and Images of cards from the anime or manga may be included in the Galleries in their own sections. Misprints may also be included, but are to be separate from the rest of the "official" cards. Please look at Template:NewGallery to see how to create Card Galleries. Errata Pages Errata pages are to include each change made to a card. Pictures of cards to correspond with each version should ideally be included. The following count as errata changes. * Changing a card's text * Changing a card's name * Changing a card's ATK/DEF/Level/Icon/Attribute/Type * Small changes such as different capitalization or the position of bullet points. The following does not qualify as errata changes * Differences between different language cards * Different artwork * Spacing between wording. * Misprinting the wrong name on a card. (eg. Giant Trunade with Fiend Skull Dragon printed with as its name.) Tips Any tips must be legally possible. Please refer to their rulings to see if they are possible beforehand. Tips pages should obviously include good tips. Obvious tips should not be included. Tips must be specific to the card in question. (eg. equip "Megamorph" to this monster to double its ATK applies to nearly every monster, so should not be included.)